moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Extras - Episode I: The Phantom Menace
This article details the various minor characters and extras who die throughout the course of Star Wars - Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *The first casualties of the film are the crew of the Republic ambassadorial transport that transports Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to Naboo. Shortly after docking with the Trade Federation flagship, the transport is destroyed inside the control ship hangar by internal defense cannons. Only two crew were seen aboard. *Qui-Gonn and Obi-Wan destroy twenty Battle droids in the first fight before two shielded Destroyer droids attack them. *Immediately after meeting Jar Jar Binks in the forest on Naboo, Qui-Gonn destroys two battle droid STAPs by deflecting their blaster fire with his lightsaber. *After leaving Gunga City in a Gungan submersible, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar are attacked by an Opee sea killer which almost eats their vessel. The Jedi and their Gungan acquaintance are saved by the timely arrival of a Sando aqua monster, which grabs the Opee and forces it to let go of the submersible. The Opee is then devoured. *The Jedi escape the Opee only to run into a Colo clawfish. They manage to escape, however, and the Colo is eaten by the same Sando monster that attacked the Opee earlier. *When the Jedi rescue Queen Amidala and her advisors, they destroy the ten battle droids escorting them. *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escort the Queen to a hangar to commandeer a royal starship and free several captured pilots. Nineteen battle droids are destroyed in the struggle. *The royal starship's shield generator is damaged while escaping from Naboo and four astromech droids are deployed to repair it, including R2-D2. R2-D2 is the only one of the droids to survive the escape, the others are destroyed by fire from the Federation blockade. *Jabba the Hutt bites the head off of a small rodent-like animal and spits the head against a gong to begin the Boonta Eve race. *'Neva Kee '- A Podracer of the Xamster species. During the Boonta Eve Classic, his racer his knocked off-course during the second circuit of the race. His exact fate is uncertain as he is never seen again. *'Ratts Tyerell '- An Aleena Podracer who participated in the Boonta Eve Classic. His pod's engines were too large to navigate through the Laguna Cave and he perished when his vehicle crashed. *Out of apparent boredom, Jabba flicks a small animal off of his balcony. *Although other racers crash during the race, only Tyerell and Neva Kee are confirmed to have died. *The battle to save Naboo begins in the capital city of Theed when a Royal Police transport opens fire on a Federation AAT tank, destroying it and the droids surrounding it. *Three battle droids are witnessed being destroyed as the Jedi and Royal Guards enter the hangar bay. *Before Anakin Skywalker enters the cockpit of an N1 starfighter, three royal guards and seven battle droids are seen to be killed in the shootout in the hangar. One more guard is killed immediately after. *As several starfighters fly out of the hangar, one is shot down by an AAT battle tank. *Two more battle droids are shot after the fighters have taken off. *As the droid army begins marching against the Gungans, several droids are destroyed by booma energy spheres. At least one Gungan is killed on-screen by a hail of droid blaster fire. *When the fight between Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Darth Maul begins, Amidala and her troops try to find an alternate route to the palace throne room but are attacked by a trio of Destroyer droids. One soldier is gunned down on-screen. *Anakin commandeers the fighter he is hiding in and uses it to help Amidala's men by blasting the three Destroyers. *Another shootout takes place in a corridor in the palace. One of the royal soldiers is seen to be shot and four battle droids are shot as well. *Two Gungans and their kaadu mounts are killed when a trio of Destroyer droids enter the battle in the grassy plains. *One battle droid is seen to be destroyed when it fires at a Gungan carrying a shield, which deflects the shot back at the droid. *Jar Jar gets his foot entangled in the wiring of a battle droid's upper body. As he struggles to loosen his foot, he waves the damaged droid around, which is still holding its blaster rifle. With each stomp of Jar Jar's foot, the droid's blaster discharges. Jar Jar actually manages to take out two battle droids and an unshielded Destroyer droid using the damaged droid caught around his foot. *An N1 starfighter is shot down by the droid control ship's turbolasers. *When we return to the palace shootout, three more battle droids are gunned down before Padme and her soldiers climb out of a window to ascend to an upper floor. *Back on the grassy plains, the Gungans' shield generator is destroyed and the Gungan manning it is killed. *As the Gungan army falls back, Jar Jar accidentally releases the lock on a booma trolley and dozens of energy balls a sent rolling downhill towards the advancing droids. One of the droid army's tanks is shown to be destroyed following this mishap. *Jar Jar is picked up by a fleeing Kaadu rider, but the kaadu is killed by a blast from an AAT tank. *After being thrown from the kaadu, Jar Jar lands on the cannon of an AAT tank. Roos Tarpals throws Jar Jar a booma sphere but Jar Jar fumbles with it and accidentally throws it behind him, luckily hitting the droid piloting the tank. *As the tank crashes, one battle droid is witnessed being crushed beneath it. *After Padme is brought before Nute Gunray in the palace throne room, her decoy appears in the corridor commanding another group of soldiers. Gunray sends a droid troupe after them, six of the droids are immediately gunned down. *The four droids left guarding Viceroy Gunray are destroyed when Padme opens a secret cache of blasters on her desk and hands them to her troops. With the droids defeated, Gunray is taken captive. *Anakin destroys several battle droids surrounding his fighter after he lands inside the droid control ship's hangar bay. Two are blasted by the fighter's lasers, one is blown away when Anakin restarts his engines and two more are smashed when the fighter flies straight at them. *Anakin destroys the Trade Federation's droid control ship after firing proton torpedoes directly at a reactor junction, causing a chain reaction. The ship explodes and all hands go down with it. *When the droid control ship is destroyed, all of the Federation's droid forces on Naboo's surface shut down. *According to ''Wookieepedia, ''543 Gungans were killed during the Battle of Naboo. Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace